User talk:MysticX2
A fan of Master of Magic and an admirer of the work that has been done on the Master of Magic wiki.MysticX2 13:58, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Welcome aboard! I just have to mention one thing: please don't add any new articles. I'm using the Wanted Pages list to see what articles I still have to write, so when people add new ones I get confused. Feel free to edit any of the existing articles - there are many. It's always better, like you did, to discuss changes before applying them, but fixes to obvious errors don't require any discussions. Have fun and stay tuned for more articles (esp. after the Olympics are over). --Headrock 14:26, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Links ::: forum ::: Icon Templates ::: Wanted Pages ::: Fantastic Creatures ::: User talk:MysticX2/archive ::: User talk:MysticX2/archive 2 Sept 1, 2012 You were faster than I was, well I was checking out the missile immunity when I saw you corrected my error. :) --MysticX2 12:25, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :Heh yeah, Weapon Immunity is crap. :P --Headrock (Talk) 12:28, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Sept 2, 2012 While editing I try to maintain some consistency with how a page looks (following by example). This has a couple of 'pros': 1) it makes it easy to spot differences between units, and 2) it makes it easy to find specific info. The 'con' is that everything looks the same (like there is one great page that was copy and pasted) or that there is little individuality. I think individuality is probably more important for hero pages and racial special units, although consistency still has the same 'pros'. There are a number of pages where a section is quite consistent and then I come across some that for no apparent reason have different wording even though the meaning appears to be the same. In all this I suppose my question is (since I know most of the differences were likely intentional), well, should I even consider a copy and paste approach to make the page more consistent with others of the same type? :I don't think there's a lot of room for individuality on the primary pages. In the future we'll probably have strategy pages where people write their own opinions and special tactics, which will obviously be very different from page to page, but for now I think consistency is better. That's why I'm not satisfied with the Fantastic Unit pages - they look very poor compared to the Normal Unit pages. ::Ok, good, because it seemed that the things I was doing was headed in that direction. :) MysticX2 17:39, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I took a look at the "lucky" page and there are a couple of sections that look like I did the icons. LOL --MysticX2 12:48, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :PS - It looks AWESOME! :D --MysticX2 13:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::LOL, it looks like crap IMHO, I'm not even sure why I bothered trying to explain the bonuses. If you can go and edit that page and tear the crap out of it so it looks normal, please do. --Headrock (Talk) 14:43, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I took out a number of to hit icons on the lucky page, but I intend to look at it again with fresh eyes in a while (so I may want to put some back). MysticX2 18:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Sept 3, 2012 There seems to be something that appears on most pages called a "special upload". It doesn't appear on the home page, but if you click on "more..." for the realm spell list it will appear on the right and move as you move the page down. In other pages, such as a unit page it appears next to the images that were uploaded. Is this a problem? --MysticX2 13:10, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :I've never seen it. Might be the Wikia staff messing with stuff. If you see it again, take a screenshot. :P --Headrock (Talk) 14:00, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I uploaded 3 images, one is the way it appears on a unit page (Fantastic Creature or Normal Unit) and the other two is the same spell page (the second is after scrolling down the page). Does that help? --MysticX2 15:49, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :PS- After uploading the images it has disappeared from those locations. --MysticX2 15:50, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I think I saw that happen once. Might be a browser glitch related to some error on the part of the Wikia staff. In any case, not much you can do about it (and it's not that much of a problem, is it?) so if it really bothers you you'll have to just notify Wikia about it. --Headrock (Talk) 16:29, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Caster Please give your opinion regarding the new Caster article. It's a major concept, so all improvement suggestions are extremely important. --Headrock (Talk) 23:06, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Even though I made a couple of changes, it looks good to me. One thing, Marcus I believe has the nature spells Resist Elements and Stone Skin. --MysticX2 00:01, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :That's what the Strategy Guide says as well, dunno how I missed it. --Headrock (Talk) 03:10, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh, there was something else I noticed. In the opening you refer to the Magical Ranged Attacks as just that, then the rest of the time you use Ranged Magical Attacks. In edits I have always gone with the Magical Ranged Attack because the way I first saw it was Magical Ranged Attack, so I just went with that in the templates for . Yes, that is very minor and a bit picky. lol --MysticX2 00:08, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I believe Torin also starts with the True Light spell, in addition to the three listed. :Weird, I just ran a test, and he had NO spells at all. I don't know what to make of that. ::In fact it looks like some aren't getting their spells at all. I just tested Warrax and Elana with 0 spellbooks, neither had any spells beyond what my wizard had. I recall reading something about that in the FAQ, I'll check it out now. Hmm, interesting. Of course Warrax wouldn't have any spells anyway. None of them have spells that can be used outside of combat do they? --MysticX2 12:24, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't Jaer be in the list? And he starts with Word of Recall and Guardian Wind. --MysticX2 11:53, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I omitted him by mistake from all the tables. Added now. :--Headrock (Talk) 12:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Can't use Heroes to cast spells outside of combat, it's just not possible. I know about Warrax, I got confused there for a moment, I meant Ravashack. Turns out it's Elana, Ravashack, Morgana and Torin who are missing spells. BTW, I undid one of your changes on the Nagas page regarding the amount of Poison Damage delivered by each Naga. Care to explain what you were trying to achieve? --Headrock (Talk) 13:58, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I don't suppose Oops would suffice. :) I misunderstood the statement and in the "Poison Touch" section in "Ability Overview" you used it receives . That's what I was going by and associating with, but I see there is a difference.--MysticX2 15:42, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Check out Rethgaul's Talk Page Here. At the very bottom. Looks like you have more work, if you're up for it. :) --Headrock (Talk) 21:42, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Of course I'm up to it. ;) I've been dragging the damage to Damage changes out so I could do some edits every time I'm here. :D All I need to know is which ones to use. --MysticX2 23:44, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yes well that's the trick, isn't it? I pointed you there so that you'd comment on it :P --Headrock (Talk) 23:57, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, I was thinking...and while I was thinking I was editing. :p--MysticX2 23:59, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Sept 4, 2012 Woohoo, a lucky edit badge!! Sept 5, 2012 Woohoo, I'm ready for some FOOTBALL!!! :LOL I just hope for your sake that you didn't reset your "days edited in a row" count ;) :--Headrock (Talk) 01:22, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :Also, when you say "football" (or, indeed, "FOOTBALL"), do you mean football or hand-prolate-spheroid? :--Headrock (Talk) 01:30, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm talking USA Football which just started the regular season. I think of the other as Soccer, but if I understand correctly, more people in the world refer to what I think of as soccer as football. I don't watch sports a lot, but I like to watch the NFL. No worries, I haven't lost any "in a row" yet. I need to try to get other types of badges if I can find something. MysticX2 09:38, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Sept 6, 2012 Does that message about taking the personality quiz have anything to do with this wiki? It actually goes away when I sign in, so that makes me suspicious. :Wikia sometimes posts those, it has nothing to do with me. I hope I'm not breaching any terms by saying this, but I would advise against taking those quizzes. :P The last few times I've signed in it appears that you are waiting in the chat, even though it may have been some time since you had any activity. When I click to join the chat, I find myself alone and my avatar is the only one visible. There needs to be a true exit function for the chat... --MysticX2 09:44, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah we've already talked about that... it's not really up to me, the only thing you could do is to tell Wikia about it. When marking the Slingers' ranged attack with an icon, should it be referred to as a boulder or a missile attack in the icon template? I used the "Rock" switch, but it seems that it should be worded as a ranged missile attack instead of a ranged boulder attack even with the "Rock" switch... Thoughts? --MysticX2 10:36, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :The Slingers' attack is NOT a Ranged Boulder Attack, so your change there not a good idea. I think the should be used, except for the one paragraph that explains the confusion. :--Headrock (Talk) 12:57, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :: Ok, I'll change the experience table too. Unit Abilities In "Unit Abilities" you have Death Touch, which is apparently ONLY available for Heroes, but the other Hero Only abilities are excluded. :Death Touch is one hell of a headache - I don't even know whether to classify it as an ability or not, since it doesn't even have an icon and I made up the name myself. Yes, only Heroes can have it. On the other hand, it is nothing like any of the other Hero Abilities, especially since it is on none of the Random Ability lists. Yeah, it's all vague stuff. What's your opinion? Also, wouldn't Summon Demons be considered a unit ability? --MysticX2 18:50, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, they should. I keep finding abilities that should be on the list - I made the list based on which articles were in the Abilities category at the time, which was incomplete. If you look at previous edits you'll see that I keep upping the number of abilities found in the game (it started at 45, is 49 right now, will be 50 once I add Summon Demon...). If you find more, please point them out. :--Headrock (Talk) 23:00, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Well, I wondered why the To Hit icon wasn't there since it is a unit ability on so many units. :To Hit, in my opinion, is not a unit ability. It's just a unit property that's displayed in the abilities panel. Armor Piercing and Weapon Immunity are two others that I have thought of that should probably be on the unit abilities page. :Yup, they're both missing from the Abilities category, I'll add them tomorrow. Since only heroes can have Death Touch, I'd probably save it for the Hero's Abilities page. After reading that section on Unit Abilities I wondered why it was included. --MysticX2 01:11, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :Hero abilities are so different from Unit Abilities, while Death Touch practically is one. I'm not keen on separating it from Unit Abilities, and it definitely doesn't belong with the Hero Abilities, but I need some sort of better solution. :--Headrock (Talk) 01:56, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I was thinking about that yesterday. I was specifically thinking about abilities that heroes can only get from items, such as phantasmal or doom. You say Death Touch definitely doesn't belong with the Hero Abilities and yet I can't see how it is any better as a unit ability since you have to write a section explaining that only heroes can obtain the ability. I know, I'm a lot of help. :D --MysticX2 10:50, September 7, 2012 (UTC)